The overall objectives of this research project are to explore the basic mechanisms involved in cellular immune response, the nature of immune defect in certain diseases, the cellular reactions involved in the delayed hypersensitivity response and to explore transfer factor: its mode of action, its usefulness as a therapeutic modality in human immune deficiency diseases and malignancy, and its chemical structure. A major part of this research is to prepare transfer factor for use in controlled double blind studies in various diseases, including leprosy, the Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome, mucocutaneous candidiasis, and coccidioidomycosis. Continued study is on the way on the isolation and characterization of transfer factor and there is also a Phase II study of transfer factor therapy in patients with malignant melanoma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hoffman, P.M.; Spitler, L.E.; and Hsu, M.: Leukocyte-migration inhibition in guinea pigs. 1. Correlation with skin test reactivity and macrophage-migration inhibition. Cellular Immunology. 21:358-363, 1976. Spitler, L.E. and Dau, P.C.: Immunotherapy in infectious diseases autoimmunity, and cancer. Proc. M.S. symposium, Copenhagen. 1976, in press.